thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Archon Fraser
Archon Fraser, affectionately referred to as Archie, is a male citizen of District 5 and a Tribute in the 47th Hunger Games. He is the first volunteering Tribute hailing from District 5. Biography Early life Archon Fraser was born on the 19th of April in District 5, sixteen years prior to the 47th Hunger Games. Despite his average background, it is said that he was never truly happy or content with his life and that he always had a strong sense of entitlement, which ultimately sprouted into an ambition to shape his world to meet his standards. As a boy, Archon regularly practiced fighting with wooden sticks and tree branches, as they were the most readily-available weapons for him to use. He exercised his combat prowess through hunting. He was also notably intuitive regarding technical issues in machinery, which was a highly valued quality in the technology-oriented District 5. His cold and calculating attitude suggests that this knowledge extends to the inner-workings of other humans as well. From an early age, Archon was marked as a repeat agitator on the Peacekeeper Agency watchlist for "disruptive conduct", but somehow regularly managed to evade punishment. At the age of 14, he became a security officer serving the Panem Energy Company, and swiftly progressed to Chief Security Officer of Power Relay 7 due to his consistent record of effective leadership. Reaping It is unknown how long Archon planned on volunteering as Tribute for the 47th Hunger Games, wether the act was spontaneous, or his motives if he had any. It is speculated that he may have always been a Career Tribute. Apparently, his act of volunteering came as a dismal shock to even his closest friends and relatives, who gave ineffectual protest after the matter. Personality The members of Archon's community describe him as having a taciturn and introverted nature, albeit possessing a stoic sort of charisma and the remarkable ability of being able to shift his personality seamlessly to take charge of any social situation. Opportunistic and guile, Archon's mantra is to think rationally and goal-orientedly under any circumstances, which, combined with his ambition and acute sense of self-interest, makes him unapologetically efficient, and potentially formidable on the battlefield. Those that know Archon best acknowledge that he possesses some narcissistic tendencies, particularly regarding his intellect, which only show when he is backed into situations that he feels he doesn't have accurate control over. Archon also lacks a general sense of anxiety, and will not feel any innate fear where another person might. While this has its uses, it also gives him a relatively impulsive nature. Recognizing his own potential flaw, Archon constantly has to make an effort to plan ahead - a lifestyle which he has grown fairly accustomed to. Archon's weakness is being mentally caught off guard in a situation where he does not have the time to formulate an appropriate response. Archon only truly has esteem for others who have a relatable sense of strong self-worth and can back this by outwitting, or consistently proving themselves to be of equal or greater intelligence to him (in the later case he will outright admire them), or anybody whom he perceives as "meaningful" in the grandiose story of his life. Typically, his close friends offer him some combination of both. Tribute card Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute